


20 Minutes

by Milly420Floyd



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, I’m sad lads, M/M, Sad, Unhappy Ending, break-up, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly420Floyd/pseuds/Milly420Floyd
Summary: The kettle had been screaming now for 2 hours. Aziraphale couldn’t hear it. His eyes were bloodshot, tears still trailing freely down his face. The scroll lay beside Aziraphale’s chair on the floor, the angels hand still extended from where it had previously been. The single sentence repeating in his head like a mantra.Report back to heaven you’re being reassigned.





	20 Minutes

09.30am

The message came in a lilac scroll. Aziraphale noticed said item perched gently on top of his usual mail like it had been delicately placed there. He set down his first edition A Midsummer Night's Dream gently on top of a small side table sporting a lamp from the 1970s. Aziraphale searched his back rooms, before climbing the stairs to the small apartment upstairs, before descending again and searching through his kitchen before weaving through each of his shelves of books. Once satisfied no one else was either upstairs or down he came back to confront the scroll. Shuffling up cautiously aziraphale plucked it up the same way one might extract uranium rods from a nuclear reactor. Aziraphale thumbed it carefully flipping it over on his fingertips. A thick deep purple wax held the scroll together. The wax was formed into a perfect circle and looked almost polished smooth

“I guess God doesn’t really need a signet.” Aziraphale mumbled to himself. He carried the scroll into the kitchen and placed the note on an old oak coffee table that sat between two matching chairs. Decideding tea would take the edge for now but mentally cataloged his wine collection. He’d have to call Crowley after this to help him take his mind off whatever heaven wanted now. The angel filled his black kettle and placed it down on top of the stove to boil. He settled into the wooden chair that had a plush light blue cushion stationed on it, and picked the scroll back up. The kettle let out a faint whistle.

12:00pm

The kettle had been screaming now for 2 hours. Aziraphale couldn’t hear it. His eyes were bloodshot, tears still trailing freely down his face. The scroll lay beside Aziraphale’s chair on the floor, the angels hand still extended from where it had previously been. The single sentence repeating in his head like a mantra.

_Report back to heaven you’re being reassigned._

The scroll had also contained an expiration date. 07:00pm the following day.

06:30pm

Aziraphale arrived before Crowley. He’d chosen this place for its nostalgia but also it was safer than either of their own places Aziraphale thought. The openness of the bandstand meant Aziraphale could leave quicker, rather than be stuck in the back room of his bookshop or sucked into Crowley’s silk sheets. Aziraphale had wandered to the far side of the bandstand to watch the soft rain sprinkle his surroundings. He’d managed to leave the kitchen yesterday afternoon after another couple hours of numb contemplation. He spent the rest of the day in an equally numb state dodging Crowley’s calls, hiding away in their back room. Aziraphale used his last night on earth trying to drown his thoughts and feelings in his most expensive and luxurious wines. But Aziraphale knew what he had to do by the time morning broke, his heart with it. Now he stood waiting for his demon.

_The demon_ Aziraphale mentally corrected himself. But it was too late Aziraphale had fallen down the rabbit hole. Crowley's image flooded his mind. Crowley’s smirk and smile that only seems to be reserved for Aziraphale, the way he knits his eyebrows together when deep in thought. How Crowley’s tongue involuntarily darts out almost every time they kiss or how cool he feels against his skin. The way Crowley holds Aziraphale so close to him in bed he swears that one day they would’ve merged together. So lost in thought Aziraphale didn’t hear or see his the sauntering demon coming up behind him.

06:40pm

“Aziraphale!” Crowley shouted happily, taking the few steps leading up to the platform in a single stride.

“Sorry I’m Late, I got your message though” He opened his arms wide and smiled wider when his angel turned to look at him. He continued forward flicking his wrist miracling his clothes dry.

“Crazy weather we’re having I mean I know it’s Autumn in Britain but come on does it need to rain every single day fo-“ Crowley stopped rambling when he saw the state of his angel. His eyes were red and puffy, soft glowing locks even more unkempt than usual and his bow tie was crooked. He took his sunglasses off to make sure of the last one.

“What’s wrong angel” the demon asked concern taking his voice and facial features. The angel raised their hand instead, promoting the demon to stop. Halfway from the steps and halfway towards his angel.

“We need to talk Crowley” Aziraphale managed to squeak out after a long pause.

“Well let’s go get something to eat my treat, we can eat and talk”

“Crowley” Aziraphale tried to interject

“A new sushi place just opened up down in soho heard it’s supposed to be quite good”

“Crowley” He needed to get this over with.

“Or the ritz? Can’t go wrong with a classic”

06:45pm

“CROWLEY” Aziraphale shouted. Crowley shut his mouth.

“Crowley I-we-we” Aziraphale stuttered making full eye contact and losing all sense of bravado.

“Crowley, We need to break up”

“Why”

“Why” Aziraphale repeated back like a parrot. That had not been one of the responses he had prepared for. He had expected yelling, cursing, screaming or at least a raised voice. When it didn’t come he stumbled for a response.

“I-I don’t love you anymore” Aziraphale states, fidgeting with the hem of his button down. The drizzle of rain picking up slightly, while Crowley pondered his words, eyebrows furrowing.

“Tell me the truth angel” Crowley looked sternly at Aziraphale.

06.50pm

Aziraphale needed to think fast.

_The truth is Crowley, heaven want me back but I don’t want to go, I love it on earth, I love being here with you but we both know what would happen if I stayed. I can’t have your death on my hands._ Is what Aziraphale wanted to say. But he knew that wouldn’t work. They both know Crowley would fight for Aziraphale no matter what. Aziraphale had to make Crowley believe he was the cause of their breakup because the sad but honest truth that Aziraphale knows, is that Crowley would sooner believe it was his fault than blame Aziraphale for any wrongdoing.

“You told me yourself you lie and you lie frequently, how do I know you haven’t been lying to me this whole time, tempting me against my will, her will. So you want the truth Crowley?” The sky roared and flashed and heavens gate broke unleashing the downpour.

“The truth is I’ve never trusted you and I never can. Let alone love you.”

06:52pm

“Why are you saying this” Crowley pleaded.

“Because it’s the truth for once. We’ve both been lying to ourselves-“

“Angel stop, please”

“Exactly I’m an angel. Your a demon. We don’t belong together. You’ve corrupted me.”

“Corrup- corrupted you? Is that what you call it” Crowley raised his voice, anger now bubbling within him.

“Is you idea of corruption holding hands while we feed the ducks?” Crowley snarled taking a step towards the angel

“Or when we first kissed on that long bus ride home” Crowley took another step. Lighting flashed behind him.

“Or is it corruption when you slide over to my side of the Bentley to press yourself against me” another step

“Or is it whenever we make love and your name rolls off my tongue just like a prayer.” Finally closing the gap between them, voice lowering back to normal.

“Because I have another name for it Aziraphale. And it’s not corruption.” Crowley finished lowering his voice and placing a tentative hand against his angels cheek.

06.57pm

Oh how aziraphale could have stayed in this moment forever. His lovers hand cupping his face so softly, begging him not go while the rain belted down in great sheets. He felt like he was in one of his various romance novels, those of course usually had happier endings. Aziraphale fought the urge to lean right into the demons cool touch instead he decided distance was better. He stepped back leaving Crowley’s hand suspended.

“I don’t love you Crowley” He felt the force of the wind behind him urging him forward. Watched Crowley’s hand retract. Felt the sting of every drop of rain against the back of his head and exposed neck, the one that stung the most, though, was the drop rolling down his demons face.

06:57

“I love you Aziraphale” Crowley gave with a hoarse whisper and with all his heart. Aziraphale looked away overwhelmed by the love Crowley was emitting.

“Aziraphale please, if this is how you really feel then you need to know how I feel. You owe me that.” Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hands pulling him forward against himself and intertwining their fingers, savouring the surprised gasp given by his angel. Blue pools staring into fiery orbs.

06.58

“You make me feel happy to get out of bed in the morning. The contentment I feel when you call me just to check up on me. You make me feel safe when you hold me while I sleep and I wake up and you’re still there. When we kiss, oh Aziraphale, it’s like I’m falling in love with you all over again. You make me feel things I thought I had lost during the fall.” Crowley inched his face forward. Aziraphale’s lips parted slightly.

“I want you- I need you to know you how much you mean to me” Crowley’s tongue darted out as he closed the space and pressed a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s lips one last time. Aziraphale allowed himself a moment to relish and commit to memory Crowley’s lips. Then he stepped away.

06.59pm

“Goodbye Crowley” Aziraphale’s voice breaking, along with both their hearts.

“Aziraphale wait” Crowley pleaded lunging forward, trying to seize his angel. But it was too late a crack of lightning flashed on the horizon disappearing along with Aziraphale.

07:00pm

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry everybody
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated though :))


End file.
